


Scattered Through Time

by arrowverse_girl_13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowverse_girl_13/pseuds/arrowverse_girl_13
Summary: Oliver Queen retired from being the Green Arrow to be a dad to his kids after his son was born. But now, all three of his and Felicity's children are missing and the only clue they have is a pocket time-traveler. Will 18-year-old Laurel Queen get to meet her hero and namesake, Laurel Lance? Will 16-year-old Tommy Queen be able to find Tommy Merlyn before he dies? Will 13-year-old Harper Queen be able to get to know her birth father, Roy Harper? Find out as Oliver and Felicity try and rescue their children out of the past!***This is my first fic and I have no idea what I'm doing. Be gentle and helpful PLEASE****





	1. Prologue: Harper Thea Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm nervous but excited about telling this story on here. I've been working and toying with this idea for a while. I tried to catch as many mistakes as possible but I'm notorious for leaving out words because my brain works faster than my hands. 
> 
> Well, here goes nothing! Enjoy!

October 2023  
\----------------  
“Ruthie,” Roy Harper let a small sob escape his throat. “No, this can’t be real.” He looked around the small hotel room. “Thea,” he pulled the tiny bundle out of the port-a-crib. “We have to get you out of here.” Roy snuggled the baby close to his chest, trying to avoid the blood still on his shirt from Ruthie’s wounds. He bolted out the door, not paying attention to the wounds he had suffered from the gunfight that left his girlfriend dead.   
“Roy? Roy? What happened?” Ray Palmer asked when Roy got back to the Waverider.   
“Ruthie’s dead, I had to get the baby,” Roy handed the baby to Ray before collapsing.   
“Guys! Help!” Ray called as Nate rounded the corner. “He needs to go to the medbay,” Ray looked at the tiny bundle in his arms, eyes wide. Roy had been helping them on this mission but nothing seemed to be going right. Roy was clearly hurt, Ray had no idea how he managed the near mile walk to the waverider with the gaping hole in his side, it wasn’t looking good. Nate carried him to the medbay.   
“Thea,” Roy mumbled as they got him situated.   
“What was that?” Nate asked.   
“Oliver should take care of her,” Roy reached out for the baby. Ray walked over. “Daddy loves you so much,” Roy was in terrible pain but slipped off the necklace he had worn for years and handed it to Ray. “Please, she deserves so much better than the life I could have given her.” he moaned and closed his eyes.   
“Mr. Harper is dead,” Gideon’s voice chirped through the medbay. “He suffered multiple gunshot wounds which caused major internal bleeding.” Ray stood there stunned, unsure of what he was supposed to do next.   
“Where’s--oh no,” Sara froze in the doorway. “Is he?”  
“Yeah,” Nate said as Sara sank to the floor. “We need to find Oliver.”   
“Why?” Sara looked up.  
“Someone has to take care of the baby,” Ray said.  
“Baby?” Sara jumped up.   
“Roy’s baby,” Ray said as the baby started to cry.   
“Roy has a baby?” Sara walked over to the crying baby. “What’s wrong, Little Bit?” she asked. “Oh, I smell it.” Sara laughed. “Do we have diapers?”  
“I’ll get one from the fabrication room,” Nate walking out leaving Ray and Sara along.  
“Did you know Roy had a baby?” Sara took the baby from Ray.   
“No, I can’t believe he’s dead.” Ray looked over at the body on the chair.   
“What happened?” Sara bounced the baby.   
“There was a gunfight at the hotel where Roy been living,” Ray sighed. “I don’t know how he made it here.”  
“Did Nate said something about Oliver?”   
“Roy wanted Oliver to take care of the baby,” Ray sighed.  
“Okay, let’s get the baby taken care of so we can get to Ivy Town and find Oliver,” Sara said as Nate walked in a diaper. Sara got her cleaned up and they headed to find Oliver.   
\----------------  
“Aunt Sara?” Five-year-old Laurel Queen spotted Sara Lance walking towards her family who was playing in the park.   
“Aunt Sara’s not here.” Oliver Queen laughed, she was clearly into this game of pretend.   
“No, Daddy, Aunt Sara!” Laurel took off running.   
“Oliver?” Felicity Smoak-Queen grabbed her husband’s arm, she didn’t like this.  
“No, I refuse, I'm done,” Oliver looked her dead in the eye. “This is not good,” he muttered.  
“Aunt Sara!” Laurel jumped into her open arms.  
“How's my little Black Canary?” Sara smiled, despite what she had to tell Oliver and Felicity.  
“Good, today's my birthday.” Laurel sing-songed.  
“I know, you're twenty-five, right?” Sara tickled her.   
“No, just five,” Laurel howled with laughter as they made it to her parents.  
“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked, Felicity still had a death grip on his arm.   
“I need to talk to you,” Sara set Laurel down.   
“Go play with Aunt Thea,” Oliver said to his daughter. Laurel opened her mouth to protest but one look from Felicity sent her back to the playground with Thea and Tommy.   
“No. Whatever it is. The answer is no. I'm not putting the hood on. I'm not fighting bad guys. I'm done. I told you that when I quit two and half years ago.” Oliver was adamant, something Felicity was thankful for.   
“It's not fighting, it's Roy,” Sara said somberly. Oliver looked at Felicity who loosened her grip slightly.   
“Roy?” Felicity whispered, looking over her shoulder at Thea who was playing with Laurel and Tommy.   
“He’s been helping us with a mission but things went wrong and he got killed.” Oliver instinctively pulled Felicity into his side.   
“Roy’s dead?” Oliver blinked, not sure how to take this all in.   
“Yeah, but there’s more.” Sara absently kicked at the ground.   
“More?” Felicity asked.   
“Yeah, can you come with me?” Felicity and Oliver exchanged a glance.   
“Just a minute,” Oliver walked over to Thea.   
“What’s Sara doing here?” she asked.   
“Long story, we need to go with her. Can you watch the kids for a little while?” Oliver asked his sister.   
“What’s going on?” She could tell something was wrong.   
“I promise I will explain everything when we get back,” Oliver pulled her into a hug.   
“Okay,” Thea sighed.   
“Hey guys, Mommy and Daddy are going with Aunt Sara, we’ll be back in a little bit.” Oliver addressed his children.   
“But Daddy, it’s my birthday!” Laurel moaned.   
“We’ll be as quick as possible,” Oliver assured her. “It’s important.”   
“Okay, but I don’t like it,” Laurel said full of sass.   
“I know,” Oliver hugged her before leaving with Sara and Felicity. 

“What’s going on?” Felicity asked when they got to the waverider.   
“Roy had a daughter and he wanted you to take care of her,” Sara said as Ray rounded the corner with a tiny bundle in his arms.   
“Daughter?” Oliver gasped as Felicity took the baby from Ray. “What about her mom?”  
“She’s dead too, Roy was living in a hotel and she got caught in the crossfire. He managed to make from the hotel with the baby before he died. It was his dying wish for her to be with you.” Ray explained as Felicity noticed the necklace with a simple silver ring and a charm with an “R” on it. Oliver looked at the baby in his wife’s arms.   
“Harper,” Oliver was fighting tears.   
“What?” Felicity’s eyes met his.   
“Her name is Harper and she’s ours,” Oliver took her from Felicity and snuggled her into his chest.   
“Oliver,” Felicity laughed. “What are we doing?”  
“Being parents and fulfilling a dear friend’s dying wish,” Oliver stared at the tiny child in his arms.   
“Is this even legal?” Felicity laughed.   
“Gideon drew up some adoption papers, she found her birth certificate and it doesn’t have her parent's real names on it. Roy’s girlfriend had been on the run with him for about a year. Her parents haven’t heard from her since she left so they don’t even know about the baby. Roy wasn’t supposed to be alive so it’s not like he had a will.”  
“Good enough for me,” Felicity sighed.   
“Are you sure?” Oliver put a hand on the small of her back.  
“This was your idea!” Felicity choked out a laugh.   
“Just double checking,” he kissed her temple. “Where do we sign?” Oliver and Felicity signed the paperwork.   
“Harper Thea Queen,” Felicity took her from Oliver. “Thanks, guys,” Felicity smiled at their friends. They dropped them off at their house before heading out. “What are going to tell the kids? Oh my word, Oliver, Thea.”  
“I’ll talk to Thea. The kids are going to be fine, Laurel’s always wanted a sister.” Felicity started laughing as Oliver bounced Harper. “What?”  
“We don’t have any baby stuff, we got rid all it when we moved to Ivy Town and after Tommy outgrew it,” Felicity couldn’t stop giggling.   
“It’s going to be okay,” Oliver kissed his wife. “Harper Thea Queen, look, you weren’t planned but we want you to know that Mommy and Daddy love you a whole lot. We are going to take good care of you and love you like your mommy and daddy would if they were here.” Felicity wiped tears from her eyes.   
“I love you, Oliver. You are the best dad.”  
“You are the best mom in the world,” Oliver was grinning. “Ready?” They took a deep breath and walked inside.   
“Thea, can you come here?” Felicity stuck her head in the living room.   
“I’ll be right back, keep watching the movie.” Thea untangled herself from the kids. “What’s going--is that a baby?” She noticed the bundle in Oliver’s arms.   
“Yes, she’s ours--I mean, we adopted her.” Oliver fumbled for words.   
“Oliver, it’s okay. Just tell her,” Felicity steadied him.   
“She’s Roy’s daughter, that’s what Sara wanted to tell us. Roy was helping them and he died in a gunfight along with his girlfriend.”  
“She’s Roy’s?” Thea reached for her. “What’s her name?  
“Harper Thea Queen,” Oliver smiled at his sister.   
“You named her after me?”  
“Roy did, her name was Thea Elizabeth,” Oliver watched his sister.   
“He’s really dead?” she noticed the necklace. “What’s this?” She touched the gold band and the “R” charm.  
“I don’t know, it was on her when Ray handed her to me.” Felicity shrugged and Thea started to cry.   
“I gave him this charm the last time, I saw him,” Thea tried to smile. “He was the love of my life.” She sobbed, Felicity took Harper so Oliver could comfort his sister. Once Thea calmed down, they headed inside to talk to the kids. Oliver didn’t think he had ever Laurel so happy, she said that Harper was the best birthday present ever. Harper was instantly part of their family, she filled a hole they didn’t even know was there.


	2. 1: Laurel Goes Missing

October 2036  
\----------------  
“Where’s Laurel?” Tommy walked into Harper’s room.  
“What do you mean? You go to school with her, you ride in the same car. Why are asking me where she is?” Harper tried not to panic.  
“She wasn’t there, I drove,” Tommy shrugged.  
“Tommy, this isn’t funny. Where’s La?” The thirteen year wasn’t in for another one her big brother’s tricks.  
“I don’t know. That’s why I’m talking to you. Didn’t she go out as Black Canary last night?” The sixteen-year-old wasn’t messing around this time.  
“Crap, crap, crap,” Harper reached beside her bed for her computer. “I’m dead. Dad’s going to kill me,” Harper pulled up Laurel’s tracking data.  
“We’re both dead because I’m supposed to go out with her.” Tommy stared at the computer. “What even is that?”  
“It’s everywhere Laurel’s been according to her tracking nanites; this is not good.” Harper gasped. “MMMMOOOOMMMMMM! MOM! MOM!” Harper called until Felicity busted into Harper’s room.  
“What’s wrong?” Felicity really hoped this was an actual emergency and not something stupid.  
“Laurel’s missing and I can’t find her. Her tracking nanites went dark last night,” Harper showed her mom the computer.  
“Let me see that,” Felicity snatched it out of Harper’s hands and started to work her magic. “This doesn’t make any sense.” Felicity walked out of the room still holding the computer.  
“Mom?” Tommy followed her down the hall. “Mom! What’s going on?” Felicity was in her own little world.  
“I’m trying to find your sister.” Felicity was trying out to panic.  
“Mom, where are you going?” Harper asked as they followed her into the basement.  
“To somewhere I never planned on showing you,” she opened a door that had been locked Harper’s entire life. The door opened to reveal a wall of computers on the back wall, while the left wall was stocked with Oliver’s gear including a case with the green arrow suit. The right wall was full of pictures of Oliver and Felicity’s life in Star City working with Team Arrow through the years, it was all their memories in one place. Harper and Tommy were in total shock, they had heard stories about the Green Arrow since they were little but they had no idea, their dad was Green Arrow.  
“The stories are true?” both teenagers said, looking around the small room.  
“In a minute,” Felicity batted her hand at them. “This is weird, they just stopped,” Felicity said to no one in particular before pulling out her phone. “Oliver? Yeah, you’re going to need to get home. It’s Laurel. Okay, we’re in the control room. Oliver, breathe. This is bigger than that. Just get home.” Felicity hung up the phone as Tommy walked over to the Green Arrow suit in the glass case.  
“Dad was the Green Arrow? I can’t believe all the stories were actually true,” he admired it.  
“Mom?” Harper was in awe of the computers. “This system is incredible. Wait, if the Green Arrow stories are true, does that mean you were a hacker too?” Harper was putting all the pieces together.  
“I might have been,” Felicity was still panicking.  
“Dad was the Green Arrow?” Harper was in pure shock. “Does that mean that Roy really was Arsenal?”  
“Yes.” Felicity didn’t have time for this.  
“And Aunt Thea was Speedy?” Tommy piped up, looking at all the arrows.  
“Yes.” Felicity needed Oliver to get home.  
“So, you actually knew Laurel Lance?”  
“Yes,” Felicity still hadn’t looked up from the computers. Tommy and Harper were looking around the room, asking Felicity questions when they came up.  
“Felicity? Tommy? Harper?” Oliver walked into the house.  
“We’re in the basement, Dad!” Harper pulled Tommy out of the small room.  
“You were the Green Arrow?” Tommy asked as soon as Oliver appeared.  
“Where’s your mom?” he totally ignored them. “Lis!”  
“In here,” Oliver pushed the kids out of the way to get to her.  
“Lissy, it’s going to be okay,” he pulled his wife close, she was sobbing. “Lissy, it’s okay. We’re going to find her.”  
“I told you this was a bad idea,” Felicity said when she calmed down.  
“Laurel’s strong. She’s so much like you. We’re going to find her,” Oliver has his hands on her face. “Breathe, Lissy.” He used the name only he got to use.  
“Oliver,” she whimpered, unaware of everything else.  
“Mom, are you okay?” Harper slipped between her parents and hugged her mom.  
“Sorry, I’m just worried about your sister.” Felicity hugged her tightly.  
“I am, too. But you have a lot explaining to! Green Arrow and Overwatch?” Harper looked from one parent to the other.  
“Dad, Green Arrow? Seriously?” Tommy stood in front of the case that held the suit.  
“This wasn’t how you were supposed to find out,” Oliver laughed. “But yes, I was the Green Arrow until you were born, Tommy, and then I hung up the hood for good when we moved here.”  
“All of the stories are true?” Harper looked at her dad.  
“Yes, they are all true,” Oliver bent down to get eye level with youngest.  
“Daddy, you knew Laurel Lance?” Harper asked.  
“I dated Laurel Lance,” Oliver started laughing.  
“You what?” Harper and Tommy said at the same time which made Felicity burst into laughter.  
“That was worth it,” Felicity said amid the laughter. “Your faces are gold. But yes, your dad and Laurel dated a long time.”  
“Lis, we don’t need to re-account for them my entire dating history,” Oliver rolled his eyes.  
“You really think I know your entire dating history? Or that I would share that information with our children. Tommy, if you ever treat girls like your dad I will castrate you myself,” Felicity patted her son on the shoulder.  
“Got it,” Tommy swallowed. “Dad, you weren’t that bad, were you?”  
“Worse,” Oliver nodded. “And your mom won’t be able to castrate because I would have already done it.”  
“Can we talk about something else?” Harper was suddenly comfortable. “Please. What was it like to be the Green Arrow?”  
“It was crazy but a lot of fun, I’m glad it’s over though. Being a dad had been the greatest adventure of my life.” He pulled Harper close and ruffled Tommy’s hair. “Do we need to call Barry?” Oliver asked Felicity.  
“Not yet,” she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Thanks for reading and checking this story out.   
> I'm new to all of this and still figuring everything out.   
> That being said, if you're interested in being a beta and helping me, let me know! 
> 
> THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE!


	3. 2: Tommy and Harper Go Missing

February 2016  
\----------------  
“Hello?” Laurel wasn’t sure where she was, nothing looked familiar. She rounded a corner and froze. “Oliver Queen for mayor?” This was not good.  
“You look lost,” Laurel Lance walked up.  
“Holy Crap, you’re Laurel Lance,” Laurel Queen said without thinking, her mouth was wide open. Laurel Lance laughed that had never happened to her before.  
“That would be me. Can I help you with something?” Laurel Lance looked over her shoulder at Oliver’s campaign office.  
“I--um, can you tell me today’s date? I’m a little out of sorts. It’s been a crazy day,” Laurel Queen tried to read the woman she had spent her whole life trying to emulate.  
“It’s February 12,” Laurel Lance studied the girl in front of her that looked curiously like Felicity.  
“And um, what year it is?” Laurel Queen bit her lip.  
“2016.”  
“Thanks,” Laurel Queen went to stick her hands in her pockets and remembered she was still dressed in the black outfit she wore when she went out as Black Canary.  
“Why don’t you come with me?” Laurel Lance laughed. “You look confused and thoroughly lost.” Laurel Queen hesitated for a moment but she needed to get home.  
“I don’t know,” Laurel Queen swallowed.  
“You’re going to be okay, I can help. I promise,” Laurel Lance knew this girl trusted her but didn’t understand why she was hesitating.  
“Okay,” Laurel Queen exhaled and followed her hero into Oliver’s campaign headquarters.  
“You know my name, what’s yours?” Laurel Lance asked the girl as they skirted around the workers.  
“My name---I, um,” Laurel faltered, she couldn’t tell her name.  
“Okay, how old are you?” Laurel Lance tried again.  
“18,” that one she could answer.  
“Can you keep a secret?” Laurel Lance asked as they walked into a back room.  
“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Laurel Queen laughed.  
“Good,” Laurel Lance opened the elevator to the lair and stepped in. “Come on,” Laurel Queen knew Laurel Lance was Black Canary which meant she worked with the Green Arrow but she didn’t think she was going to get to meet him. Then it dawned on her, they were in her dad’s campaign office.  
“Dad is the green arrow?” she whispered to herself.  
“Did you say something?” Laurel Lance looked at the young woman.  
“Nothing,” she shook her head. “Where are we going?” Laurel Queen asked even more confused.  
“To you get you some help,” Laurel Lance laughed.  
“Why are you helping me? You don’t even know me,” Laurel Queen was amazed by the woman she named after.  
“Because you remind me of a good friend and it’s kinda what we do,” Laurel Lance said as the elevator opened on the lair. “Felicity!” She called. “Ollie! Digg?” Laurel Lance walked off calling for her friends.  
“Felicity? How are you walking?” Oliver walked up behind Laurel Queen.  
“Walking?” Laurel Queen turned around to be basically nose to nose with her father.  
“You’re not Felicity,” Oliver backed up. “Who are you? How did you get down here?” He was fuming.  
“Laurel Lance,” Laurel Queen was in total shock.  
“Laurel!” Oliver called as she rounded the corner. “What is going on?” He walked over to her.  
“She was lost and she needed our help,” Laurel told Oliver. “I think there is more going on here, Ollie.”  
“What are talking you talking about, Laurel?” He was starting to cool off.  
“For starters, she looks just like Felicity.” Laurel Lance motioned to Laurel Queen who was wandering around with wide-eyed excitement. Her dad was the Green Arrow, it was like some weird alternate reality. “And I know you noticed that. Speaking of, where is she?”  
“She’s on her way,” Oliver looked at the young woman who from the back could be Felicity if she wasn’t in a wheelchair. “Who is she?”  
“I don’t know, she was in the alley across the street looking totally lost and confused. She knew who I was but she wouldn’t tell me her name. Ollie, I know this is going to sound crazy but I swear I heard her refer you as Dad in the elevator.” The elevator opened and Felicity rolled out.  
“Hey, what’s going on?” Felicity could feel the tension in the room. Laurel Queen spun around to see her mom in a wheelchair with a massive diamond sparkling on her left hand.  
“You’re in a wheelchair?” the words flew out of her before she could stop them.  
“Who are you?” Felicity looked at the blonde with her same build and Oliver’s eyes.  
“I’ll give you a minute,” Laurel Lance excused herself and got on the elevator. Laurel Queen watched the doors closed and Laurel winked, she had heard her earlier.  
“So, who are you?” Felicity asked again studying her.  
“I--um--I don’t really know how to tell you this or even if I should,” Laurel bit her lip. Felicity watched the girl and grabbed Oliver’s hand, pulling him toward her. “Say something,” she whispered.  
“Laurel said you were lost. We want to help you however we can but we can’t do that if you don’t talk to us.” Oliver softened, there was something about this girl.  
“Okay,” Laurel took a deep breath. “I’m your daughter, I was out as the black canary last night and I answered a distress call and somehow found myself in 2016.” Laurel babbled.  
“Oh, she’s definitely your daughter,” Oliver laughed. 

October 2036  
Two Weeks Later  
\----------------  
“I found something,” Harper had been studying Laurel’s tracking data for the last two weeks.  
“What?” Tommy jumped up from his spot on the couch and sat down next to Harper.  
“This is where she was when her tracking nanites stopped working,” she showed him the building.  
“Let’s go, what are waiting on?” Tommy stood up.  
“Um, Mom and Dad?” Harper laughed.  
“We’ll leave them a note, this is the first real information we have about Laurel. I can’t just sit here,” Tommy groaned. “Harper, please.”  
“Okay, okay,” Harper scribbled a note to their parents letting them know where they were going. “Let’s go.” Tommy and Harper drove to the address she had found.  
“Be careful, if something happens to you, Mom will kill me,” Tommy said as they got out of the car.  
“If Dad doesn’t shoot you with an arrow first,” Harper laughed.  
“Don’t remind me,” Tommy shuttered. “I still can’t believe he was Green Arrow.” They walked around the building, looking for any kind of clue as to where Laurel might have gone.  
“Harper, isn’t that Laurel’s bracelet?” Tommy asked when they walked into one of the rooms. He ran over to pick it up.  
“Tommy, be careful!” Harper called a second before he disappeared. “Tommy!” she yelled and followed him. She stepped on something and disappeared herself.  
\----------------  
“Tommy! Harper!” Oliver ran into the building where his kids were supposed to be. “Harper! Tommy!” he began searching all the rooms. “Felicity? Anything?” Oliver asked over the headset.  
“Third floor--wait, doesn’t make any sense.” Felicity watched as the heat signatures disappeared.  
“What’s wrong?” Oliver bounded up the stairs, he thought this part of life was over.  
“They just disappeared.” Felicity stood up.  
“How is that even possible?” Oliver opened a door on the third floor. “I found Laurel’s bracelet. This must have been where they were,” Oliver picked it up and looked around the room. “Nothing looks out--” Oliver pulled something off the wall. “Call everyone, now.”  
“I’ll pack for Central City,” Felicity sent a message to the waverider. “Hurry back.” She picked up the phone and called Barry.  
“Hey, Felicity, what’s up?” Barry answered on the first ring.  
“Our kids have disappeared and we need your help,” Felicity was on the verge tears.  
“What? I’ll be right there.” Barry could tell she was upset.  
“No, we’re coming there. I called the Legends and they are supposed to meet us tomorrow.” Felicity explained.  
“Don’t freak, Lis, we’re going to find them.” Barry tried to calm her down.  
“I know, I’m just worried,” Felicity sighed as she heard the door open. “I have to go, Oliver’s home. We will see you soon.” She hung up and threw herself at her husband. “What did you find?”  
“This,” He held up a small black object. “It was attached to the wall.” Felicity’s voice hitched in her throat.  
“This is bad,” Felicity turned it over in her hand.  
“Is there any way to know where it sent them?” Oliver’s hand found her cheek.  
“I don't think so,” she teared up. “We need to get to Central City.” She forced herself to breathe and calm down, her kids were scattered through time and she needed to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love guys! It has been so encouraging. 
> 
> Also...I know Laurel Lance is trusting of Laurel Queen but I needed to get her to Oliver and Felicity quickly. 
> 
> I'm still figuring all this out and I would some help so if you're interested in being a beta, please let me know.  
> I'll be back with a new chapter next Saturday! :)


	4. 3: Where are they?

May 2013  
\----------------  
“Move! Out of the way!” Tommy stumbled back against the nearest building as people poured past him. Looking up, he realized it was Verdant.   
“Where the crap I am?” he mumbled to himself as he walked into the bar. It had been a crazy couple weeks but he and Harper had managed to get most of the real Green Arrow story out of their parents. Verdant had been a cover for the first Arrow lair that Oliver had tried to run but it ended up going better Thea’s stewardship. “Hello?” He called but no one answered.   
He stepped back outside where people were going crazy, what was going on? He heard someone yell something about getting out of the Glades and he knew he was in trouble. This was apparently the night of the undertaking and earthquake.   
“Mom,” he whispered to himself, trying to remember everything his parents had said about the early days. He walked to a door and pulled on it before he noticed the keypad. “Crap,” he muttered. “If I were Dad what would the code be?” He tried a couple things before it unlocked. He slipped in, hoping whoever was down there hadn’t heard him. Just then, everything started to shake and he heard the unmistakable sound of his mom’s scared whimper. He used the earthquake to hide his footsteps and hid behind a table.   
He couldn’t see her face but he could tell she was nervous and worried. “Oliver,” he heard her whimper. “Oliver...Yeah...the damage seems to be contained on the East side past Wells Street…Laurel.” She sobbed and it broke Tommy’s heart. But if she was talking about Laurel Lance then this was the night Tommy Merlyn died. If he wanted a chance to met his namesake, this was his only shot. He glanced around the room, looking for a map to tell him how to get there but then realized he could probably just follow the destruction.   
He made it to CRNI just after an explosion went off and somehow managed to find Tommy first.   
“Oliver?” His namesake asked.   
“No, I’m his son, Tommy.” The sixteen-year-old said.   
“Tommy?”  
“Yeah, I’m named after you,” Tommy Queen grinned.   
“Cool,” Tommy Merlyn attempted to smile while Tommy Queen heard his dad land in the rubble.   
“I wasn’t here.” Tommy slipped out unnoticed in all the chaos.

October 2036  
\----------------  
“Where are they?” Felicity paced outside STAR Labs waiting on the waverider.   
“Lis, Hon, they’ll be here,” Oliver put a hand on her shoulder.   
“I can’t breathe, Oliver. I need to do something and I can’t do anything to help my children because I don’t know when they are!” Felicity yelled. “I’m sorry, I’m just--” She apologized as Oliver wrapped her in a hug.   
“I know, I’m worried about them too,” She snuggled into his chest.   
“Oliver,” she whimpered. “I don’t know how much I longer I can do this.”   
“Lissy,” he stroked her hair until the waverider appeared. “They’re here.” Felicity released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.   
“What’s going on?” Sara was the first one off the waverider.   
“Our kids are missing,” Oliver said as Felicity clutched his arm tightly.   
“Missing?” Ray asked clearly concerned.   
“Actually, we think they’re scattered through time,” Felicity pulled the device out of her pocket.   
“Is that a pocket-traveler?” Ray reached for the device in Felicity’s hand.   
“Is there any way to know when it sent them to?” Oliver was desperate for answers and to have his kids back.   
“No,” Felicity deflated into Oliver when it came out of Sara’s mouth, she had been holding out a little bit of hope but it was just shattered. “But we’ll find them,” Sara touched Felicity’s shoulder. “I promise.”  
“It’s what we do, Felicity,” Ray assured her.   
“You ready? We can start looking now,” Sara looked straight at Oliver.   
“You go with them, I’ll get our stuff and let Team Flash know we’re leaving.” Oliver made eye contact with Sara.   
“Why don’t I come with you,” Sara picked up on his signal and followed him. “I’ve never seen her like this.”  
“It’s been two weeks since Laurel disappeared. She held together pretty well until yesterday when Tommy and Harper disappeared too, she’s a mess. This part of our life was supposed to be over and our kids, really?” Oliver ran a hand through his hair.   
“Ollie, I’m so sorry.” Sara sighed.   
“Hey, Sara,” Iris hugged her friend. “Are you going to be able to help Oliver and Felicity?”  
“Yes, we’re heading out now.” Oliver grabbed their bags. “Thanks, Iris, for everything.” Iris nodded and hugged him.   
“They’re okay, you’re going to find them.” Iris reminded him. Oliver nodded, oddly emotional before following Sara back out to the team and his wife.   
\----------------  
“Felicity, can you tell us about your kids?” Ray asked when they got on the waverider.   
“Laurel is 18, she looks just like me. She started trying to be Black Canary over the summer,” Felicity rolled her eyes. “She goes out once or twice a week. She’s always been obsessed with Laurel Lance, to the point where she’s even talking about going to law school.” Felicity exhaled, it was a sore subject around their house. “She’s done all kinds of research on Laurel but she doesn’t know that Oliver was Green Arrow.”  
“She doesn’t? How is that even possible?” Ray cocked his head.   
“We made the decision not to tell our kids about our superhero days to protect them but when Laurel went missing, I freaked so Tommy and Harper found out which was not part of the plan but now that they’re missing too. I’m kinda glad I did because they are definitely more prepared that Laurel was,” Felicity babbled.   
“Felicity, we’re going to find them,” Ray grabbed her by the shoulders. “Focus, tell me about Tommy.”  
“He’s sixteen and is Oliver made over in every single way possible. It’s scary. He’s named after Tommy Merlyn and asks Oliver about him all time. He’s an archer like Oliver, in fact, he can give Oliver a run for his money with a bow and arrow.” She shook her head, Oliver and Tommy were two peas in a pod.  
“Okay, what about Harper?”  
“Harper is thirteen but she’s so much more mature than that. She’s attached to Oliver’s hip, she had been since we picked her up from you guys. She’s the computer girl like me and she’s good at it. There is a lot of Roy in her like her kindness, loyalty, and general zest for life but she looks nothing like him. I’ve never seen a picture of her mom nor do I remember her name but she has to look like her. She’s the one I’m most worried about,” Felicity sank into a nearby chair and put her head in her hands. “Where’s Oliver?”   
“I’m right here, Lis,” Oliver walked into the library and sat down next to her. “Sara and I have been talking to Gideon about where the kids could be.   
“Gideon, anything?” Ray asked.   
“I think I may have located Laurel Queen,” the ship’s A.I. said.   
“Great, whatcha got?” Sara got Gideon talking.   
“You have a new message from Oliver and Felicity from February 12, 2016,” Gideon said playing the message.   
“Um, hey guys, so, um, our daughter is here and um, yeah. We don’t know how and neither does she. We figured if anyone could help it would be you guys,” Felicity’s voice echoed through the waverider.   
“That’s weird,” Felicity laughed. “Okay, let’s go get Laurel?” She looked at the team.   
“Gideon!” Sara called. “Strap in, everyone,” they all found a seat. Within a matter of seconds, they were in 2016, Oliver and Felicity both experiencing some crazy side effects.   
“I’ll go get her,” Sara declared grabbing the memory zapper that would make them forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and checking this story out.   
> I'm new to all of this and still figuring everything out.   
> That being said, if you're interested in being a beta and helping me, let me know!
> 
> THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE!


	5. 4: Where is Harper?

February 2015  
\----------------  
“Tommy?” Harper looked around. “Tommy, this isn’t funny!” She called, scared and confused. “If Mom and Dad don’t kill you, I will! Tommy!” She was getting more and more frustrated. She rounded a corner and saw the Verdant sign. “Oh crap,” she mumbled. “Where am I? Tommy?” She sat down on the steps outside Verdant, terrified and started to cry.  
“What’s wrong?” Thea Queen sat down next to Harper.  
“I don’t know where I am and I can’t find my brother,” the thirteen-year-old sobbed.  
“You’re going to be okay. Why don’t you come inside?” Thea put a hand on her back and led her inside. “Here drink some water,” Thea handed her a cup.  
“Thea?” Roy Harper rounded the corner and Thea walked over to him. “Who’s that?” He noticed Harper sitting on the steps, sobbing.  
“I don’t know, she’s so upset. I haven’t been able to talk to her yet.” Thea told him, she was clearly concerned about the girl.  
“Let me try,” Roy offered and Thea agreed. Roy walked over and sat down next to her. “Hey, are you okay?” Harper looked into the eyes of the man that had fathered her for the first time in her life.  
“No, I have no idea where I am, how I got here, or where my brother is,” Harper pulled her knees into her chest, wiping her eyes.  
“Well, you’re in Starling City and I don’t know about the rest but we can figure it out,” Roy smiled. “So, what’s your name?” Harper panicked internally, running through a list of names in her head.  
“Elizabeth Kelly,” She finally said, remembering the name on her original birth certificate by some miracle.  
“Well, Elizabeth, you’re in the right place. We’ll get you some help,” He winked and Harper relaxed a little. “Give me a minute.”  
“Don’t go,” she said.  
“I’ll have Thea sit with until I get back,” Roy motioned to Thea who walked over. “Thea, this is Elizabeth. She’s still a little shaken up.”  
“Hi, Elizabeth,” Thea smiled brightly. “How old are you?”  
“Thirteen,” Harper answered, reminding herself that she had to go by Elizabeth. 

Roy stepped away to call Felicity. “What’s up, Roy?” She answered on the first ring.  
“There’s a girl that showed up at Verdant, lost. Can you help?” Roy asked his friend.  
“Sure, I’ll be there in a minute,” Felicity was thankful to have something to get her mind off Oliver being gone. 

February 2016  
(On the Waverider)  
\----------------  
“Laurel!” Felicity wrapped her oldest in a tight hug. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, Mom,” Laurel laughed. “What’s wrong?” she realized something was off. “Where’s Harper and Tommy?”  
“We’re not sure yet,” Oliver wrapped her in a tight hug.  
“How long I have been gone?” Laurel was concerned.  
“Two weeks,” Felicity sighed.  
“Mom, I’m sorry. This is all my fault,” Laurel started to cry. “I should have told you.”  
“Laurel, do you really think I didn’t know?” Oliver cocked his head.  
“You knew?”  
“I was the Green Arrow, of course, I knew.” Oliver laughed.  
“And Harper gave you up, like two days in,” Felicity high-fived her husband and Laurel shook her head.  
“But I’m still sorry,” Laurel said. “So sorry.”  
“Laurel, this is not your fault,” Felicity held Laurel’s face in her hands. Laurel nodded and hugged her mom.  
“Okay, let’s find Tommy and Harper,” Laurel said after a beat. “But I have also a million questions. Starting with where the heck am I?”  
“Welcome to the waverider,” Sara Lance smiled. “We are a team of time traveling superheroes.”  
“Seriously?” Laurel laughed. “This is insane and I just found my dad was the Green Arrow, met Laurel Lance, and saw my mom in a wheelchair.”  
“I found a chronological anomaly on May 15, 2013, in Starling City,” Gideon chirped.  
“What was that?” Laurel jumped.  
“That’s Gideon, our ship’s computer.” Sara laughed.  
“That’s the night of the undertaking,” Oliver said, shaking his head. “Of course, it is. Tommy.”  
“Alright, Gideon, set a course,” Sara commanded and they strapped in. They landed in 2013 and Laurel couldn’t talk.  
“I got this one,” Oliver told Sara and headed out to find his son. 

May 15, 2013  
\----------------  
“Tommy?” Oliver whispered as he walked into Verdant. “Tommy!” He whispered again. \  
“Dad?” Tommy was shocked to see him standing there.  
“Yes, let’s go,” Oliver told him and they hurried to the waverider. “Are you okay?” Oliver looked him over after the door shut.  
“Yeah, that was awful. I made sure Mom was okay and I got to meet Tommy Merlyn,” Tommy Queen smiled.  
“I’m glad,” Oliver hugged him. “Thanks for looking after Mom.”  
“Always,” Tommy laughed. “Did you find Laurel?”  
“Yep,” Laurel rounded the corner.  
“I was so worried about you. Wait, where’s Harper?” Tommy asked as Felicity pulled him into a tight hug. “Mom, Mom, I’m fine.”  
“I was so worried,” Felicity sighed.  
“We haven’t found out when Harper is yet,” Oliver told his son.  
“She’s gone too? Dad, I’m sorry,” Tommy sighed. “I shouldn’t have talked her into it.”  
“It’s too late to change anything, we’re going to find her. Don’t worry about it.” Oliver assured Tommy as they all walked to the library.  
“Laurel, when were you?” Tommy asked his sister.  
“February 2016, I got to meet Laurel Lance,” she beamed.  
“And I got to meet Tommy Merlyn. So, what if she’s with Roy?” Tommy asked.  
“And if she’s with Roy, she’s not using her name,” Laurel commented.  
“Okay, so, what name would she use?” Oliver looked around at his family.  
“Gideon, can you pull up Harper’s original birth certificate?” Felicity asked, her wheels turning.  
“The name on her original birth certificate was Thea Elizabeth Kelly,” Gideon told them.  
“Oliver, you don’t think? Is it possible?” Felicity was panicking.  
“What?” Laurel and Tommy said at the same time.  
“I think Harper is Elizabeth Kelly and I don’t know how we’re going to get her out,” Felicity sank into a chair.  
“Lissy, breathe. At least now we know when she is,” Oliver bent down in front of her.  
“When is she?” Tommy asked.  
“The worst time possible,” Felicity started crying.  
“Dad?” Laurel asked concerned.  
“She’s right, it’s not going to be easy,” Oliver pulled Felicity closer. “She’s going to be okay. She’s with you, Lis.” He kissed her temple, for now, that was comfort enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and checking this story out.  
> I'm new to all of this and still figuring everything out.  
> That being said, if you're interested in being a beta and helping me, let me know!
> 
> THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE!


	6. 5: Harper in 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different because it's all about Harper being stuck in 2015 which is the middle of season three after Oliver goes to fight Ras Al Ghul (3x10-3x19, if you're interested in re-watching them.) 
> 
> REMEMBER: Elizabeth is Harper so when someone says Elizabeth they are talking to Harper. 
> 
> ENJOY!

February 2015  
\----------------  
“Felicity?” Harper walked down the stairs into the Arrow Cave. It had been about three days since she showed up in 2015 but she quickly realized everything was off. Her dad had gone off to fight Ras Al Ghul and wasn’t back yet. Felicity was sure he was still alive but everyone else wasn’t as sure; he had been gone a while and should have been back by now. Thea didn’t know that her brother was the Green Arrow yet. But the strangest thing for Harper was that her parents weren’t dating yet. “Felicity?” She called again.  
“She’s not here, Elizabeth,” Diggle told the thirteen-year-old. “What do you need?”  
“I just wanted to talk,” She sat in Felicity’s chair, she was the only one allowed to sit it beside her.   
“What’s wrong?” Diggle bent down in front of her. “You know we’re going to get you home, right?” Harper smiled, everyone had been so kind. She knew there was nothing she could do and she couldn’t tell anyone who she actually was because it could literally jeopardize her very existence. She had made up something to tell Felicity but she knew it wasn’t going to do any good.   
“I just miss my family and Felicity’s good at getting my mind off of it,” Harper said, it was because Felicity was her mom but that was beside the point.   
“Tell me about your family,” Diggle got comfortable.   
“We’re ridiculously close. My parents are head over heels for each other, it’s adorable. My mom is the smartest person I’ve ever met and my dad is my best friend. He always knows what to say to make me feel better and encourage me. My sister is her own person for sure. She has to do everything her own way, even if it’s dangerous. My brother is the typical middle child, Mom says all the time that he’s dad made over,” Harper laughed. “My mom has to be freaking out. I still can’t believe this happened. Why did I listen to him?” Harper started crying again, it was something that Diggle, Roy, Felicity, and Laurel were used to now.   
“I’m sure he didn’t mean for this to happen. I bet your parents are looking for you right now.” Diggle told her and Harper cracked a smile, she knew they were. Harper hugged him and walked up Verdant to see if Thea was around.   
“Wanna get out of here? Get your mind off things?” Thea asked.   
“Please,” Harper grinned. She was close to her Aunt Thea because she knew that Thea and Roy had history and she was Roy’s daughter. Thea took her shopping for a couple hours before the club opened that night.   
While Thea handled things, Harper snuck downstairs to see if Felicity was back yet. “What’s that?” Harper asked about the bloody sword on the table.   
“Nothing,” Felicity snipped, clearly upset.   
“Felicity?” Harper had gotten her mom to talk about the fact, she was in love with Oliver but he wasn’t willing to date right now for a variety of reason all of which frustrated her to no end. Harper knew that her parents had a crazy history but all they really ever all talked about was after her half-brother William’s mom died and he had to come with Oliver.   
“What?” she turned around her eyes brimming with tears.   
“What’s going on?” Harper asked, genuinely concerned.  
“Malcolm Merlyn showed up and he says Oliver is dead,” Felicity sank into her chair.   
“What do you think?” Harper asked.   
“There is no way he’s dead. Oliver--” She started crying. “He can’t be dead. He just can’t,” Felicity sobbed. Harper tried to comfort her as much as possible, she had never seen her mom like this.   
“Maybe he’s not dead,” Harper offered, knowing full well her Dad was alive and well twenty years from now, they were married and extremely happy. Felicity pulled herself together to help John and Roy but got scared and let the bad guys get away. 

March 2015  
\----------------  
“That man, I swear, I’m going to kill him. I mean, Ras apparently basically did but Malcolm fraking Merlyn. This is not okay. And to think, I ever thought he was going to change so we could actually be together. But at least he’s alive, that’s something, right?” Felicity stormed into her apartment the night Oliver arrived back.   
“Felicity?” Harper stood in the doorway rubbing her eyes.   
“I’m sorry, Elizabeth, I didn’t mean you wake up,” Felicity smiled at the young girl.   
“Everything’s okay?” Harper needed to know.   
“Yes, Oliver’s back. We’ll talk about it in the morning,” Felicity hugged her and watched she crawled back onto the air mattress that Harper had been sleeping on for the last few weeks. “Sleep good,” Felicity whispered and walked into her own room. She collapsed on the bed, she was exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. 

“Did you make breakfast?” Felicity was lured into the kitchen the next morning by the smell of coffee, eggs, and bacon.   
“It’s almost eleven, Felicity, I was hungry and you clearly needed the sleep,” Harper laughed, this was the usual spread her dad made and she missed making it with him. She had been here for three weeks and still didn’t know how she was going to get home.   
“I’m sorry, last night was--confusing.” Felicity sighed as Harper fixed her a plate.   
“Did you something about Oliver being back?” Harper sat down next to Felicity.   
“Yeah, he’s back and he’s apparently working with Malcolm Merlyn,” Felicity rubbed her face.   
“I guess that means you didn’t tell him you loved him,” Harper cocked her head.   
“No, in fact, I might have told him that I didn’t want to be a woman he loved,” Felicity groaned. “Why is my life this complicated?” Harper laughed, this was a strange experience for her.   
“I’m sure it will all work itself out,” she smiled. “So, are you going to see him today?”  
“No, I’m going to Palmer Tech. Do you want to come? Or I can call Laurel? I don’t think the Foundry’s a good idea with Oliver being back and me not being there,” Felicity explained.   
“I do want to meet him eventually,” Harper was very curious about her dad.   
“What about taking me to Verdant and letting me hang out with Thea and Roy?” Harper asked.   
“I like that plan,” Felicity nodded. “Let Thea tell Oliver about you, not me.” Felicity laughed. “This food is great, by the way.”  
“Thanks, my dad loves to cook. We do it together, at the time,” Harper told her.   
“Your dad?” Felicity raised an eyebrow.   
“My mom is the world’s worst cook. Dad says she’s never allowed in the kitchen,” Harper laughed.   
“That sounds like me, I bet I would get along with your mom.”  
“You have no idea,” Harper bit her lip, knowing full well that in just a few years the woman at the table with her would become her mother. 

“Have you meet Oliver yet?” Roy asked Harper who was helping him take inventory in the supply room, an hour or so later.  
“Not yet, Felicity seems to think it will be best if Thea introduces me,” Harper laughed.   
“That’s probably a good call,” he smiled. “Oliver always has a soft spot when it comes to his sister.”  
“But you do too, don’t you?” Harper was very curious about Roy and Thea’s relationship because Thea had always told Harper that Roy was the love of her life.   
“Elizabeth,” Roy groaned. “My relationship with Thea is complicated but hopefully, it’s about to get less so now that she knows Oliver is the Green Arrow.”  
“He told her?” Harper was shocked.   
“Yes, apparently it was Merlyn’s idea,” Roy rolled his eyes.   
“Do you love Thea?” Harper was curious.   
“I think I will always love Thea,” He sighed, smiling. “She’s special.” Harper bit her lip, there was so much she wanted to know but he wouldn’t know any of it because it hadn’t actually happened yet. The more time she spent with Roy, the more Harper realized she was like him. It was something that her parents and Thea had told her her whole life. 

“You must be Elizabeth,” Oliver walked upstairs later that afternoon.  
“That would be me. Oliver, right? I’m really glad you’re not dead, not that I knew you before but still,” Harper babbled.  
“You’ve been spending too much Felicity,” Oliver cocked his head.   
“She’s been very kind and helpful,” Harper laughed.   
“She’s good like that,” Love covered Oliver’s face and Harper relaxed a little, her dad was in there somewhere. “You seem to have made this place your home.”  
“I feel safe here,” Harper admitted and it made Oliver smile.   
“I hope you get to go home soon, but until you do, I hope you continue to feel safe here,” Oliver walked off and Harper started crying. She missed her dad so much; she would have anything for a hug and forehead kiss, her dad was her best friend. 

April 2015  
\----------------  
“Elizabeth?” Thea called through Felicity’s apartment. “Elizabeth!” She called again.   
“Thea?” Harper stepped into the living room to find a panic-stricken Thea. “What’s going on?”  
“Grab your stuff, you’re coming with me,” Thea moved to help her pack up what little she had accumulated over last almost four months.   
“Thea, what’s going on?”  
“Lance just declared an all out war to get the Arrow because a copycat killed the mayor. Ray got shot so Felicity’s mom came to town and she wants to stay with me for a while.”  
“What?” Harper blinked, this was not happening.  
“I’m sure it will be okay,” Thea said more for herself than for Harper. Things had gotten crazy, Oliver had gone to Nanda Parbat and Ras wanted Oliver to be the next him and now he was killing people in Starling.   
“Is Ray okay?” Harper wanted to know, Felicity was dating him at the moment and it was beyond strange.   
“He’s critical but Felicity thinks he will pull through.” Thea led her out of the apartment.   
“There’s an arrest warrant for Oliver?” Harper was shocked, she knew that Roy had taken the fall for the Green Arrow but didn’t know all this.   
“Yeah, Lance is on a war path. It’s ugly.” Thea sighed as they got settled in the car.   
“What about you? Are you okay?” Harper smiled at the woman that she had much more appreciation for now that she knew about her relationship with Roy.   
“I think so, Roy and I are in a good place again.” Thea swallowed, this stressed her out to no end.  
“I’m sure the team as a plan,” Harper added.   
“And that’s what scares me,” Thea laughed.   
“You’re sure it’s okay if I stay with you? I can go to Laurel’s.” Harper wanted to make sure it wasn’t a big deal.   
“Elizabeth, I want you to stay with me. I need something to get my mind off this and besides, Laurel has work to do.” Thea and Elizabeth walked into her apartment.   
“You live here?” Harper gasped. She had seen hundreds of pictures of this place, it was where her parents had lived before they moved to Ivy Town.   
“You haven’t been here?” Thea was surprised.   
“I guess not, this place is incredible,” she looked around the loft, thinking through all the things her parents had told her had happened here.   
“Thanks, you can stay in Oliver’s room for the time being,” Thea walked her upstairs and showed in her around. “Okay, we have to go to Verdant, I can’t sit here.” They waited for the team to get back and were shocked when SCPD raided the place with an arrest warrant for Oliver.   
“Get her out of here,” Roy told Thea and they left. Oliver turned himself in but the biggest shocker of the night came later.   
“Thea!” Harper hadn’t been able to turn off the news. “THEA! You’re going to want to see this.” Harper called.   
“What-” Thea dropped the coffee in her hand as news of Roy’s arrest was shown on the news. “No, Roy, no.” Harper cleaned up the coffee.   
“Let’s go to Verdant, see if Oliver’s there. Maybe he has some answers,” Harper and Thea headed out again. Thea and Oliver were able to talk about what was going on and Oliver told her that he didn’t put Roy up to it.   
“Why don’t you come with me?” Laurel looked at Elizabeth. “I think Thea could use some time to herself.”   
“I think that’s a great idea. Thank you, Laurel.” Harper said goodbye to Thea and headed out with Laurel.   
The next day when Laurel was at work, Harper was watching TV when she heard someone call her name.   
“Harper?” Oliver whispered. “Harper!” It was a little louder that time.   
“Dad?” her hand flew over her mouth. “Crap,” she muttered. “Wait, Dad?” She ran straight into his open arms and let the tears fall. “I thought I’d never see you again.”   
“You’re safe, I got you.” Oliver hugged her tightly, he wasn’t letting her out of his sight anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one, it was a little longer I know but I wanted to be able to get you all the information on Harper in one chapter and then move into what happens with Oliver and Felicity...since they remember her! 
> 
> Also, I have a version of this written in total stream of conscientiousness from Harper's POV...I would love to hear your thoughts on me posting that!
> 
> I can't thank you enough for all the love. I'm really enjoying this. Y'all are seriously the best!


	7. 6: Finding Harper

The Time Stream  
\--------------------

“Laurel, when were you?” Tommy asked his sister, trying to put the pieces together.   
“February 2016, I got to meet Laurel Lance,” she beamed, obviously proud of that fact.  
“And I got to meet Tommy Merlyn,” Tommy said without much emotion, his brain spinning. “So, what if Harper’s with Roy?” Oliver and Felicity exchanged a glance.   
“If Harper’s with Roy, she’s not using her name,” Laurel added.   
“Okay, so, what name would she use?” Oliver looked around at his family but his eyes landed on Felicity.   
“Gideon, can you pull up Harper’s original birth certificate?” Felicity asked, her wheels turning.   
“The name on her original birth certificate was Thea Elizabeth Kelly,” Gideon told them.   
“Oliver, you don’t think? Is it possible?” Felicity was panicking, not able to form complete thoughts.  
“What?” Laurel was trying to read her parents for answers.   
“I think Harper is Elizabeth Kelly and I don’t know how we’re going to get her out,” Felicity sank into a chair.   
“Lissy, breathe. At least now we know when she is,” Oliver bent down in front of her, touching his forehead to hers. Laurel looked at Tommy gesturing for him to push for answers.   
“When is she?” Tommy finally asked.  
“The worst time possible,” Felicity looked at her son, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
“Dad?” Laurel wasn’t sure what was going on, her parents were normally open books with them so this was new to her.   
“She’s right, it’s not going to be easy,” Oliver said to Laurel before turning back to his wife. “She’s going to be okay. She’s with you, Lis.” He kissed her temple and stood.   
“What?” Laurel and Tommy said at the same time, both in total shock.   
“She’s with Mom?” Laurel asked, trying not to freak out completely.   
“Okay, I’m not a fan of this whole not telling us things,” Tommy admitted to his parents.   
“I’m sorry, Bud, I know this isn’t normal for you,” Oliver smiled, they had been an open book with their kids their whole lives.   
“So, are you going to tell us when Harper is?” Laurel wanted to know.   
“Lis, are you okay?” Oliver couldn’t tell the story without her.   
“Yes,” Felicity let out a shaky breath. “I don’t even know where to start this story.”  
“That’s fair point,” Oliver laughed. “In January of 2013, I left to go fight a really bad guy for a couple reasons that aren’t really important for the story and I almost died.”  
“It was awful, we weren’t officially dating but we were in love. The team at the time was your dad, me, Diggle, Roy, and Laurel soon joined us. Not long after your dad left, a thirteen-year-old showed up lost and confused.” Felicity paused for a moment and started laughing. “She was looking for her brother,” she made eye contact with Tommy. “It all makes sense now, like when told me I reminded her of her mom because I was, this is weird.”  
“Mom!” Laurel refocused her.   
“Sorry, Thea found a girl who was thirteen wondering around outside Verdant. She told us her name was Elizabeth Kelly. She cried a lot but she was a source of hope for all us during one of the darkest times in our lives. We all thought Oliver was dead and when he showed back up things got crazy. Elizabeth bounced around between us all but she stayed with me the most. We were really close. But when Ray shot got she stayed with Thea and then Roy got arrested and she went to stay with Laurel—Oliver, the night Thea got stabbed. She wasn’t there when we got back from Nanda Parbat,” Felicity suddenly remembered.   
“So, Elizabeth is Harper?” Tommy asked.   
“She has to be,” Felicity said. “Gideon, can you pull a picture of the Green Arrow team from March 2015?”   
“Here’s one from your archives Mrs. Queen,” Gideon pulled up a picture of Oliver, Diggle, Thea, Roy, Felicity, Laurel Lance, and Harper.   
“Holy Crap,” Laurel breathed.   
“Well, we found Harper.” Tommy laughed. “Can we go get her?”  
“Yes, let’s go tell Sara,” Oliver pulled Felicity close and kissed her before walking out of the library. They time-jumped to 2015 and landed on the top of Laurel Lance’s building.   
“Who’s going?” Sara asked.   
“Not you, you’re dead,” Felicity reminded her.   
“It has to be me,” Oliver said definitely and no one argued with him.   
“Be safe, bring our girl back,” Felicity kissed him before he headed out and she waited. 

Oliver knew the route to Laurel’s apartment better than he probably should have which he had never been more thankful more than that moment. It was middle of the afternoon so Laurel was at work. Oliver slid open the window and stepped inside the apartment.   
“Harper?” he whispered but there was no answer. He heard the television on and walked towards the living room. “Harper?” He whispered again. “Harper!” he said a little louder and her head jerked around.   
“Dad?” She looked around, her hand flying to her mouth. “Crap,” she shook her head. “Wait, Dad?” She spotted him. “Dad!” she ran into his open arms. “I thought I’d never see you again.” Her little body shaking against him with sobs.   
“You’re safe, I got you.” Oliver clung to her tightly, he was going to let her out of his sight anytime soon. “You ready to go?” He asked when she stopped crying.   
“I just need to grab my stuff,” Harper said. “I’m so glad you’re here. I have missed you.”  
“I missed you too,” Oliver leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Harper walked back to the bedroom where her stuff was and grabbed the small bag that contained all the belongings she accumulated during her time in Star City. She pulled out the letters she had written the team and set them on the kitchen table with a note for Laurel letting her know that she was going home.   
“Let’s go,” Harper took one last look around the apartment before following her dad back to the waverider. “Mom!” the door opened and Felicity was already in tears.   
“Harper, you’re okay. You’re safe,” Felicity said into her daughter’s hair. “I’m so sorry, Harper.” Oliver joined in the hug and they all cried together until Laurel and Tommy walked up.   
“Harper, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault,” Tommy hugged his little sister.   
“It’s not your fault, Tommy,” she assured him. “I could never blame you. Any of you.” She looked pointedly at Laurel who smiled back at her.   
“I want to every detail,” Laurel said.   
“No, you really don’t. It was four months of pure hell and the weirdest experience of my life,” Harper sighed.   
“But you got to meet Roy,” Tommy added.   
“I did, I’m more like him than I thought,” She sighed. “But I’m just want to be back with my family who actually knows me. How did you find me?”  
“I remembered you,” Felicity laughed.   
“We both did,” Oliver smiled. His kids were back safe and sound where they were supposed to be with him and Felicity. There was just the slight problem that still had no idea how or why they had been targeted but that was a problem for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was worried this was going to get done with Thanksgiving week but I managed to get a little something for you! 
> 
> So enjoy. I'm going to try my best and have another chapter up next week but I can't make any promises. I hope you're enjoying this story!


End file.
